Don't Know Much
by ktcullen13
Summary: I'll give you a hint, his name starts with Ed and ends with ward." He said with a smirk on his face. "Really? I thought it started with Jack and ended with ass," I replied back. That annoyed him. ExB Really cute!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N -(alicecullen30)This is a story I'm co-writing with ktcullen13. She is also my favorite (and only) sister I have **__** This is our first story that were writing together. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**(ktcullen13) I think this chapter is really cool! We love to play soccer so we thought we would give this a go. Tell us what you think!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BPOV**_

_I was sitting in class I couldn't be anymore annoyed and bored as I was right now. Its completely impossible. I had to get good grades so I read ahead in every single class so I know every single thing the teacher is talking about. That didn't help much when you want to fall asleep._

_I was on the boys soccer team. I was so good that the boys soccer coach asked if I wanted to play for their team. I thought about it and decided it was way to easy with the girls and wanted a little challenge. Even if the boys didn't want me on the team. They got used to me eventually, though. I've been on the team for two years now since I'm a Junior and started when I was a Freshman._

_But there was one person I couldn't stand on the team. The big-headed jerk that's our captain. Edward Cullen. He thinks that since he's the captain he can do what ever he wants. I told the team that too and some agreed but some didn't. Obviously the one that disagreed were his 'friends' and had to support him._

_Just then the bell rang distracting me from my thoughts. It was finally time to go home! Well after soccer practice of coarse. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the thing I like to call a dungeon chamber. I walked over to my locker. Just my luck Cullen was leaning up against it. Oh joy._

"_What do you want Cullen?" I spat at him. He knew I couldn't stand him that's why he never hesitated to annoy me._

"_I just wanted to tell you the coach is doing votes again for a captain, but we all know who its going to be," He smirked. Stupid cocky soccer player._

"_Who? Tyler? I think so too," I said. I saw his face fall a little but he covered it up quickly. He didn't like that I was fighting back._

"_Yeah right, you know he would never make the captain. I'll give you a hint his name starts with Ed and ends with ward," He said with a smirk back in place on his face._

"_Really? I thought it started with Jack and ended with ass," I said with a smug smile on my face. He frowned getting annoyed._

"_You know its going to be, I think your just jealous that your not as good as me." He said._

"_Please Edward a lamp post is better than you," I said while walking away._

"_Jealous," he said. I just continued to walk. When I got to the gym I went into the changing room, which thankfully I had my own, and changed into a tee-shirt and shorts. I walked out while putting my hair up into a pony tail._

"_Hey Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and internally groaned. Mike Newton was on his way over to me and every one new he had a huge crush on me but I really didn't like him that much. Well I really didn't know him that good, but I could just tell he wasn't my type. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. He was a fair height about 5'8' which beat my height of 5'3'. Yeah I was one of the shortest. He was medium built. He had some muscle, but not compared to the other boys._

"_Hey Mike how's it going?" I asked while trying to be polite. But I have to tell you, I just wanted to go to practice._

"_Good, Good, how bout you," He said trying to make some conversation._

"_Fine," I said But I'd be better if I could go to practice._ I said in my head.

"So are you on your way to soccer practice?" He asked. Oh my gosh does he seriously need to ask? He's on the team too you think he would know!

"Yeah and I have to go now I'll talk to you later Mike," I said quickly walking away not wanting him to come with me. I walked quickly out the gym doors. The fresh air hit me and I breathed in deeply. It was a nice day considering it was Forks. Normally it was all rainy and muddy. But not today which I was thankful for. I already had two bad encounters today with people I don't like so I didn't want it to be all depressing outside. That would be a bummer.

"Hey coach Clapp," I said walking onto the field.

"Hey Bella," He said, "You ready for the voting for captain?" He asked.

"Yep," I said while popping the 'p'. I don't think I will be picked to be the soccer captain but I really want to be. Being soccer captain has always been my dream. Knowing that everyone thought I was a good enough player to have that title.

"Good," Everyone started coming then. There was quite a few people on the team, including me. There were eighteen of us total. We all got in a circle like we did whenever we voted for a new captain. Then coach Clapp would limit our voting choices down to three people who we could vote for.

"Okay here are the three people you will be voting for as captain," coach Clapp said, "first, Edward," Edward shot me a smug look. He was standing on the other side of the field from me, "Second, Tyler," This time it was my turn to give him a look, "And third, Bella," WHAT? Now my look was probably pure shock and happiness. Coach Clapp has never picked me before in two whole years. I looked over at Edward who's face resembled horror. I chuckled causing him to look at me and glare.

"Now," coach Clapp said taking me out of my thoughts, "Who's voting for Edward?" he asked. Seven of the people raised there hands. Okay I was wondering if this was April fools day. Everyone always voted for Edward. Always. There wasn't one time when I was on the team that he _wasn't _captain, "Tyler?" he asked. Only two boys raised there hands this time. Alright to tell you the truth I really wasn't that surprised…… wait two people that meant….. "And Bella that means you have seven votes also. Edward and Bella you guys don't mind sharing the roll of captain?" he asked. My eyes widened this was not how I pictured my dream to come true.

"NO!" Edward and I yelled I unison.

"Great," coach Clapp said, "Lets start practice"

**A/N - So theirs the first chapter I know its short but I wanted it to end at some kind of cliff hanger!!! I really hope you enjoyed it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - (ktcullen13) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review please!

A/N - (alicecullen30) Thank you guys _so_ much for the reviews that was by far the most I have gotten for one chapter!

Chapter 2

BPOV

I can't believe me and _Cullen _are going to be co-captains. I mean, I know that he the second best person on the team. After me, in case you were wondering. Do you think that Coach Clapp would ask a girl to play on his team if they weren't good? No. But Cullen's ego was just so big that it ruined everything. And I was not looking forward to working with him.

Me and Cullen never agreed on anything, but we were on the same page on _this _particular matter. And once he got over the shock that I was still currently in, he started arguing, but it almost sounded like begging. "Coach… we can't be co-captains." He stole a look at me. "She's Bella!" He started like that would explain everything.

The coach just looked at him sternly. He was most likely expecting this kind of reaction from us. "You two will be co-captains, unless one of you want to step down from the position?" He asked us waiting for a response.

He already knew what it would be though, we in our junior year. Scouts will be coming to watch us and the seniors play. Being captain put the spot light on you, we would have a better chance of being offered a scholarship, which I needed… a lot. I looked over at Edward to see that he was glaring holes into the ground. I sighed heavily and looked back at Coach, knowing Cullen wasn't going to answer. "You know the answer already. Neither of us want to step down."

All Coach did was smile probably thinking he just won the battle. Fine. Let him win the battle, I will win the war. "Well now that we know who our captains for this year are, lets start practice." He looked over at me and Edward expectantly.

I could tell that Edward wasn't going to do anything, so I decided to take charge. "You heard him everybody!" I yelled over the group of boys that had surrounded us like we were some kind of T.V. show. My life is probably more interesting than television anyways, so I can't blame them for staring. "Let's start with six laps around the field, if you can't do that then our season isn't looking so bright."

With a few groans and complaints we started running. Me and Cullen at the front and started a good pace. He didn't say anything to me and I was perfectly fine with that. I just hoped it would stay like that. Around the third lap a few guys near the back stopped running. I sighed heavily. This was going to be an _extremely _long season.

Cullen looked over at me quizzically. He probably wanted to know what I was thinking. Well, guess what? I'm not telling him. All I did was turn in the opposite direction and ran about 200 feet backwards to where the slackers were walking. They didn't even have the nerve to act like they were out of breathe. They were just joking around. When I got up to them I told them they better start running, I might have added a few threats about making sure they got benched to make them run. But as long as it works right? I trailed behind them making sure they didn't stop again.

After the horrendous running was done, not because I was tired, no the exact opposite, I was getting frustrated that some of these guys couldn't run any faster! We started doing some drills and ended up scrimmaging. And they say guys are better at sports then girls. Yeah right! Girls, like me, can compete against them and win every time. The only reason people think girls can't be better then boys at sports is because of the popular airheads. Girls, like that give girls like me a bad name.

The only girl that I hung out with that cared about stuff like clothes and how they looked was Alice Cullen. Before you ask, yes, she is related to Edward. Though I don't know how somebody as nice as her could be related to somebody as rude as him. That means that I unfortunately see Edward a lot when I hang out with Alice. Much to both of our displeasure.

Anyway, the rest of practice was uneventful. Most of the boys weren't giving their all. That's the only think that really bugs me. Even if you are the crapiest person to ever play soccer, as long as you try your best you make me happy. The boys on this team do not make me happy.

Cullen and I dismissed the team without speaking one word to each other, and we all headed to the parking lot. Sadly Cullen just couldn't keep his distance, because he comes up to me and says, "That was an interesting practice, wasn't it?" he said stressing the word interesting because he obviously didn't think so.

I huffed. "What do you really want Cullen? Because I'm really not in the mood for small talk right now."

I didn't wait for a response and let my gaze wander towards the parking lot. My gloomy mood disappeared instantly when I saw a familiar, white, run-downed rabbit sitting in the parking lot. That only meant one think. I started looking around for him.

"Well, I was wondering, you see I……Bella what are you looking for?" I heard Edward ask obviously confused to why I was looking around the parking lot with a look of excitment, but I wasn't paying any attention to him anymore.

I was suddenly picked up from by my waist from behind and let out an embarrassingly loud shriek. Jacob's laughter filled the whole parking lot. He turned me around so I was pressed up against him, and I couldn't help the goofy smile that flashed across my face as I looked up at my amazingly gorgeous boyfriend. All thoughts concerning Cullen were gone.

"Let me go!" I told him playfully, as I started to pull away. But it was a futile attempt, because he was _strong. _"I'm all sweaty, and I smell!" I continued trying to make him see sense and let me go.

But all he did was look into my eyes with a look that made me feel warm all over. "You look and smell beautiful to me." he said.

I gave him a look that clearly said he was insane. I could smell me, and let me tell you, it was not pretty. "You obviously hit your head working on that car of yours.", was all I said as we made our way over to my truck. Jacob chuckled, but didn't say anything.

Once we got to my truck I turned to him, and asked "Did you want to come over to my place?" I was hoping he would way yes. I always seemed to be in a better mood around him.

He expression turned wistful, "I wish I could, but I need to get home and feed Billy. Last time he tried to cook something, he nearly burned the whole house down." Jacob said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh.

I knew what he meant, Charlie couldn't cook for his life. "I actually came here to see if you wanted to go to on a date with me this Saturday?" he asked with this weird glint in his eye. Oh no, he was up to something.

"Of course." I said, I was always willing to spend more time with Jacob. "Can I ask where we are going?" I asked, I really didn't like surprises.

His smile got huge and he said nonchalantly, "Oh. It's nothing big. I just manages to get us two tickets to the U.S. vs. Venezuela soccer game in Seattle."

My eyes got huge. "No way!!!!" I jumped into his arms and started placing big, wet, sloppy kisses all over his face. Muttering a "Thank you" in between every kiss. The men's world cup was hosted in the U.S. this year, and they were going to play a game in Seattle. I thought I was going to miss it because it was all sold out. Jacob just made this the best day in my life. I gave him one final kiss on his lips and told him, "You are the best boyfriend in the world!", as sincerely as I could. Because he really was. How many boyfriends would get tickets to a soccer game for their girlfriends when they didn't particularly like the sport? That's right he was a baseball fan. Ugh!

I was still in his arms and I could see the smile on his face, it was _huge_. He probably wasn't expecting such a reaction from me, but come on. If your boyfriend got you tickets to see the game wouldn't you react the same way that I did? Probably not. But I didn't care if the whole parking lot just saw me practically attack Jacob. I was too blissfully happy

"I should get you tickets to professional soccer games more often." I heard him murmur into my hair. I didn't care that I was all sweaty, and smelly anymore.

I just hugged him tighter. We stood there for awhile until Jacob pulled away. He looked conflicted about something. "I'm sorry Bells, but I wasn't lying about my Dad nearly burning the house down."

I stepped away from him and nodded. "Okay, see you later Jake." With that he started to walk away. I watched him make his way over to his car. I really don't know how I got sooo lucky. Jacob was _amazing_. His kissing wasn't that bad either.

"Jacob! Wait!" I called after him. He was almost to his car by now. He turned around puzzled to what I wanted. I didn't say anything else as I ran to him and crashed my lips onto his one more time, trying to convey how happy he made me through the kiss. I could tell he wasn't expecting this, but after a moment his arms snaked around my waist.

After a lengthy kiss I pulled my lips away from his, and looked into his dark brown eyes. "I could get used to this." He praised.

I just rolled my eyes. "Good-bye Jake." Was all I said before I turned to walk back over to my truck.

Once I got to my truck I threw my soccer stuff that I had disregarded earlier into passenger side of the front seat. I looked around the parking lot, to see that it was nearly empty. Only a few people were still around chatting to one another, but I did see a particular silver Volvo accelerate out of the parking lot a little bit too fast.

* * *

A/N - And that all folks! ~ Bugs Bunny

Please Review!

I actually went to the U.S. vs. Venezuela game, but it was in Cleveland, not Seattle! It was amazing! And we won!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**(alicecullen30) Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews you gave us!!!!!! You are all majorly awesome!!!!!**

**(ktcullen13) Everything she said, but you all know that I am the better writer in the family!! :D R&R**

**(alicecullen30) yeah right, you guys all know that I'm waaaaaaaaaaay better! Right? She only whishes!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I can't believe it, that guy stole my Bella away from me! Yeah I know, right? So not cool. I heard the whole conversation they had when Bella totally forgot I was standing there and started talking to that idiot. Okay I know I don't know him, but still anyone that takes Bella away from me doesn't have a high ranking in my books.

I was just about to ask Bella to come to that game with me too and if that what's-his-face didn't come and ruin it she could have been going with _me_ to that game! I had an extra ticket to the U.S. vs. Venezuela game but no one in my family likes soccer or watching it for that matter.

You're probably thinking I'm crazy right now because of the way I acted with Bella at soccer, but come on she totally hates my guts, and if she knew I liked her I would never be able to live it down. Why would Bella even want to go out with me when she's perfectly happy with what's-his-face? Fine I know his name but I don't like saying it. Much less thinking it.

I made the sharp turn that led to our massive driveway. And trust me when I say massive I mean _massive_! I was about two miles long. Now who do you know that has a two mile long driveway and their house is surrounded by the forest? Not many people? That's what I thought. I was going pretty fast considering the way I speed out of the parking lot. I couldn't help it though. I didn't like seeing Bella kissing _any_ guys. Well maybe me, but that's different. I pulled into the garage parking my car right next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I swear her car is so bright it will blind me one day!

I got out of the car and walked through the garage door leading into the kitchen. Right when I walked into the kitchen I could smell my mom's home made brownies. Its like she always knows whenever I'm going to have a bad day. She's amazing! "Hey mom I'm home," I said while bopping my head into the living room. Well of coarse I got a brownie before I came in and sat on the chair.

"Edward, save the brownies for _after_ dinner! Your going to ruin your apatite!" She yelled at me while putting he home decorating magazine on her lap. Gosh, I forgot how momish she could be some times.

"Fine, fine," I sighed while placing the half eaten brownie on the coffee table. My day has been terrible so far, first I'm co-captains with Bella…. well that's not a bad thing, but to her it is. Then, I find out she has a boyfriend that she's madly in love with, and now my moms saying that I can't have the brownie she made, which I really wanted by the way.

I guess my mom could tell the look of depression on my face and said, "What's going on with you Edward you're normally not _this _depressed."

"Wow, mom I'm felling the love," I said sarcastically.

"Don't start using that tone with me young man," And to think I was just calling her amazing! " Now what's really the matter?" She asked. She had the look of concern on her face now. I was debating whether or not I should tell her about Bella, I mean Alice knows I like Bella but come on she knows everything! She's like a mind reader. Well I guess it is pretty obvious to everyone but Bella, so she says. Alice always catches me staring at her in the lunch room just watching her laugh, and talking to her friends. She has a beautiful laugh too, to me it sounds likes bells.

I didn't even know I had a smile on my face just thinking about her until my moms voice snapped me out of it, "Ohhhh it looks like Edward likes somebody!" She yelled. She got up and started jumping up and down. That's not something you see your mom do everyday, "I can tell by the look on your face, so don't you even try to deny it!" Gosh she was still shrieking! That's not a good think when she's only a couple of feet in front of you!

"Mom your going to break my ear drums if you don't stop!" She doesn't stop squealing or jumping around though, "Mom please be quite!" I shout. But not to loud.

She clears her throat, "Sorry, sorry I'm just so happy you finally have a girlfriend! I don't know how long its been since you've had one!" She says a _little_ bit quieter. Not much though. I have a feeling I'm going to be having a lot of questions thrown at me when I say what I'm about to say.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for all the questions I know I'm about to get. Well I might as well say it, "Mom I… don't have a girlfriend. But you were right about one thing," I said that last part a little hesitantly. _That _was the part I was afraid to say.

"You don't have a girlfriend?" She asked confused. I could tell there was some disappointment in her eyes. I nodded sadly. It made me sad seeing her sad, "Then what was I right about?" Now she was _very _confused. I didn't want to repeat it though so I let her think about what she said until I saw the light bulb go off in he head, "You like somebody!!!!!" Not with the yelling again!

"Yes mom I like somebody, but I really don't feel like talking about it right now," I said. That wasn't a complete lie, I didn't want to talk about it, but I was really just avoiding the questions she was going to ask me.

"Okay, fine, but I'm just letting you know I'm right here if you ever want to talk about her," She says.

"Thank you mom," I say heading for the stairs, "Your welcome son," I hear her yell after me. When I'm about half way up the stairs I hear her squealing. I had a pretty good idea that Alice got that trait from her. When I get up to the room I fall down onto the bed. Great I escaped the questions but now I have all this time to myself and that means I have more time to think.

I know that Bella doesn't like me but I still could help but have that little light flickering in the back of my head that she might have the littlest bit of feelings towards me. If I were going out with her….

No! I had to stop those thoughts before they even started. I knew she didn't like me so why was I even thinking of going out with her? I still couldn't stop thinking about that so I had to do something to occupy my mind. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got my book bag, that I had brought when I came from downstairs. Might as well do my homework to get my mind off things. Right? Wrong. Even a half an hour of calculus home work couldn't keep my mind off of it! If that didn't work then what would? I sat there thinking for who knows how long but I just couldn't take it anymore. I went over to my stereo and turned it on the highest volume it could go.

Its like my mind hates me and knows I'm trying to avoid the subject so it keeps taunting me with an image of Bella. Stupid mind. I don't know how long I have been lying there just thinking of Bella but suddenly Alice comes barging into my room, "Ever heard of knocking?" I ask her. Sometimes she's the best sister in the world giving you great advice and stuff, but sometimes she's like…. _this_

"Mom said to turn this racket down we've been listening to it from downstairs for at least a hour!" She yelled over the music. Had it really been a hour I've been up here? Time can sure fly by when I think of her.

"Fine tell mom I'll be down stairs in one minute!" I yell walking over to the stereo and turning it down at least 15 notches.

"Finally," Alice says while rubbing the sides of her head, "I think I might be deaf."

"Ha, ha," I gave her a laugh that had no humor in it. When I was left alone my mind started to drift over to Bella again. I couldn't take it anymore! I knew what I had to do.

I _had_ to win Bella over. But I had no idea how I was going to do that.

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter I had fun writing it, so I hope you had fun reading it! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**(alicecullen30)- Hey guys sorry for the long wait we've been putting you guys through but it was worth it right?**

**(ktcullen13)- Thank you guys for the reviews! And sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

After Jake left I got into my car and left to go home. Right now a warm shower sounded _really _good. I still had no clue why Edward stormed out of there like that. Did he get in a fight with one of his friends? Did he not feel well? All these thoughts started to consume me. Why was I thinking of him so much? I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be thinking of him! I hate him! I guess its his problems to deal with, anyways. I didn't even relies I was on my street until I started to pull into my driveway. Wow how did I get here so fast?

I got out of the car and started walking to the front porch steps. I went under the Welcome mat to get the key that me and Charlie kept there if we ever needed to get in when no one was home. I guess you can tell I use it a lot since my dad doesn't come home until 7:30 at night so he's never home when I got home. I unlocked the front door and walked inside the house before placing the key under the mat again for when Charlie got home. We don't see the use of carrying keys around with us if we can just use the one under the mat.

I'm guessing your wondering where my mom is right? Well my mom, Renee, left a couple years ago because its way to rainy and gloomy for her here. I lived with my mom in Phoenix for a little while but it was always _to_ sunny there, so now she just lives with her boyfriend there named Phil Dwyer. I think he's a pretty decent guy.

I walked slowly up the stairs to get to my room. I felt so dirty and smelly after the two hour soccer practice we had. Its so much more work than normal when your soccer captain. I have to give Edward props, he did really good when he was captain. When I got to the bathroom I tuned on some warm water for the shower I was about to take and took off my clothes.

The warm water felt so good right now, I just let it relax all of my muscles. I love taking showers. I know some people hate taking them but I think it just give you a great opportunity to think things over.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room to get some pajamas to wear. I grabbed the first thing I saw which was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Once I got changed I threw my hair up into a pony tail and went downstairs to cook some dinner for Charlie when he got home since it was 6:30 already. I didn't know how bad I was felling right now until I started cooking. My head was pounding, my eyes hurt, and I had a runny nose. I didn't do anything about it though. Its probably just allergies like I get every year… When I finished making Charlie his dinner he just walked in. Perfect timing or What?

"Hey, Bells this smells amazing like always," He says this everyday but that's okay it doesn't bother me,

"Thanks dad, but I don't think I'll be eating right now I'm really tired," I said while yawning, "Good night."

"Night Bells, thanks for the dinner!" He yelled while I was walking up the stairs, "Your welcome!" I yelled back. I walked into my room and got under the covers on my bed. Once my head hit the pillow I was out cold. I didn't even have time to think about anything at all.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

When I woke up I felt worse than when I fell asleep! Is that possible? I guess so. Maybe its just a cold I'm getting. I got up and went to open my blinds. When I opened them I felt like I was being blinded! The sun finally felt like being nice to Forks for one day! To bad it was like that when I was feeling all crummy.

I walked over to my closet and chose a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. I really just wanted a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, but just because I felt terrible doesn't mean I have to look like it too. I walked into the bathroom to change. When I got in there I found I had dark circles under my eyes. I looked terrible, to add onto the dark circles my hair was a mess and I just looked lifeless.

I decided, when I was finished changing, to go downstairs to get an aspirin. I just left after that. I was totally _not _in the mood to have breakfast. I sat in my car a little bit just listening to music before I had to go to school. It was a fast drive to get to school, even with me driving, since Forks is such a small town you can drive from one side to the other in five minutes. When I finally pulled into the parking lot I noticed I was kind of late. How long had I been listening to music? I was normally the first one to school.

I got out of the car as quickly as I could, grabbed my bag and locked the car. My first class that I had to go to was English, which was okay since I loved the subject and the teacher teaching it was great, so I know I wouldn't get in any trouble.

I walked into the room and everyone turned to look at the person who was late. I cleared my throat while blushing. I hated being the center of attention, unless it was soccer we were talking about, "Uh, sorry I'm late," I said in a raspy voice. My throat way one of the things that was bothering me.

"That's fine its just nice of you to join us Miss. Swan," Mr. Baker said. I slowly walked over to my seat in the back of the room. I felt relived when I got back there. I felt all the eyes turn away from me back to the front of the room. My cheeks started to turn back to their normal color. The only person in the back of the room with me is a girl named Angela. She's a really sweet girl. I saw a paper hit the top of my desk. I looked sideways at Angela before opening the paper.

_**Are you okay ?**_

_**~ Angela**_

That's what the note said. I sighed before writing back my short response

_**I'm fine**_

_**~Bella**_

I quickly looked up to the front of the room to see Mr. Bakers back turned to us and quickly threw the note back to her. She didn't send anything back all class. English went by really fast for which I was grateful for. The quicker school ended the quicker I could go home and sleep. I saw Alice coming down the hall and prepared myself for all the questions she was going to ask.

"Bella! How come you were late? And why do you look like you just got out of bed?" she asked quickly. Almost to quickly didn't hear what she said. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now I had a major headache, but I knew I couldn't be rude to Alice she was my best friend.

"I got up late," I said quietly in my raspy voice that I have had all day. I know I still didn't answer one of her questions, but I really didn't feel like answering her question. What was I going to say? I feel like hell right now? I don't want to look like a total idiot.

"Yeah I kind of figured that, but why do you look so horrible?" Gosh her questions never stopped! My head was pounding with all the questions she was asking and the lies I had to come up with to answer those certain questions.

"I just didn't sleep at all lat night that's all," I lied. But just being me I couldn't tell one lie and she saw right through it.

"Bella you're a terrible liar I know your sick so why aren't you at home? You could get even more sick by being here," Alice said to me with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm fine Alice its just a cold I'm getting. No big deal," I said, "Anyway I got to go to algebra,"

"Fine," Alice huffed while walking away. I started walking to algebra which was my least favorite subject of all since I have to sit next to Edward in that class. I walked in right when the bell rung signaling for classes to start. I saw Edward sitting at our table just staring out the window. I walked over and quietly took my seat next to him. He didn't even know I was there until my throat started to tickle and I coughed. Edward turned to look at me shocked since he didn't even know I was sitting in my seat yet.

"Hey Bella," he said politely. I think my hearing was going a little bit to while I was sick. Was Edward Cullen being nice? To me? Bella Swan?

"Hey?" I said it more as a question than a reply. Why was he being nice all of a sudden? I think I'm going crazy!

"Listen, Bella, I'm sor-," He got cut off when the teacher started the lesson. I could feel Edward watching me most of the lesson. Gosh he has some serious mood swings. First, he hates my guts then he's staring at me like I'm some science experiment he just finished making.

It was halfway through the lesson when my stomach turned painfully. I jumped up from my seat causing everyone to turn and look at me, even the teacher was looking at me, "Miss. Swan sit do-," then he saw were I was headed and didn't say anything else to me. I ran over to the trash can and started pucking my guts up. I didn't care that everyone was staring at me right now. I felt terrible!

"Why don't you go down to the nurses office Miss. Swan?" Mr. Green said. Well obviously I would go to the nurses office! I just nodded my head and headed over to the nurses office. I can't believe I just threw up in class! I feel so embarrassed now!

I got into the office told the nurse what happened and then she set me down on one of the very stiff beds that they have in there. I don't know how long I was laying there before the nurse came back into the room.

"Well Bella, you can wait till the end of school for someone to drive you home, or I can call your dad to-" I cut her off right there.

"I can drive myself home," I said quickly. I'm not going through the embarrassment of someone driving me home, or I also don't want my dad to come and get me.

"You shouldn't drive when tour sick Bella," the nurse said.

"Really I'm fine I can drive my self home its no big deal," I really just wanted to get out of here but she felt like being stubborn.

"If you think your able to drive right now I guess you may go," _yes_ I thought to myself I won the battle. I got off from the bed and started heading out to my car. When I got in I started the heat. I was freezing! It was another quick ride home. Just not a fun one.

Once inside my house I dropped my stuff by the door and walked over to the couch so I could fall on it. I was asleep in a matter of seconds. I had a dreamless sleep when I was awaken by a knock on the door. Don't people get I'm sick in here? I really don't feel like getting up at all. The knocking just kept coming. I sighed and walked over to the front door and yanked it open. What I saw made me freeze. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me!

**Again sorry guys for the long wait! But hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**


End file.
